WTFuture
WTFuture 'is the first Eddisode of 2010 and the first in official length since MovieMakers, which was posted on February 13, 2010. The episode deals with a Future Edd out to kill Edd, to change a future without Coke, but has to face his past and future friends. The episode features several voice actors and music, with many gags included, as like many episodes before it. The episode also features several references to previous episodes, including a callback to the first Zombehs episode. Plot The episode begins with Edd, Tom, and Matt walking through the rain, with Edd hurling insults at Tom along the way. ('Tom: Agh, this rain is so annoying. Edd: YOU'RE so annoying. Tom: Yeah, well, I hope it ends soon. Edd: I hope YOU end soon. Tom: Ugh, I'm getting soaked. Edd: YOU'RE getting soaked... (realises what he said) ...uh, and you're ugly as well. Tom: As usual, Edd, your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me. Edd: (irritated) Was that an insult? Tom: YOU figure it out.) A flash of light happens as they walk away and it is revealed to be a future Edd, with a beard and jacket. The future Edd then realizes that Tom's comment of Edd's sense of humor never ceases to amaze Tom was indeed an insult (Future Edd: Finally, after many years, I returned. Now it's time to... wait. That WAS an insult!), which afterwards the opening credits roll. He then drops in an alley and watches in on a conversation between the three. Edd then notices his future self and he tells Tom and Matt he sees a sinister man, which turns out to be a different man in a different alley. The future Edd runs and shows up behind Edd and tells him that Coke is outlawed in his future and that he needs to kill his past self to prevent himself from such a grim future and pulls out a pistol that resembls a Makarov and Edd says "Hey that doesnt look very futuristic!" Then the gun transforms and Edd's eyes bug out in fear. They go on a long chase, which the gun causes many slapstick gags along the way. They manage to outrun the future Edd and close the door on him while future Edd tries to use voice commands to open the door, they grab whatever they need. Tom takes his bass (Susan), Edd his lucky can of Coka-Cola on a chain, and Matt, who choses through several photos of himself, a simple picture of him. They then initiate Operation: MegaEscape4, a plan which consists of them just riding tiny go-carts while wearing 3-D glasses while goofy music plays. They hide in a diner and Hellucard says "Ey, Hed!" as they walked in. After ordering what they want to eat, the Waitress asks Matt what he wants. Matt replies "Whatever you want, sweetcheek-", but notices the waitress grinding her teeth and gives him an intimidating glare filled with rage. Matt then mumbles "I'll have the meat and potato pie...". After the waitress leaves, Matt asks "Why are we all running away from this guy if he only wants to kill Edd?" and Edd says "Hey!" and Tom says "Well then it would be you and me and well..... that would just suck" then while Matt and Tom go into a conversation Edd hears the words "Ey, Hed!" and then Hellucard is thrown through the door and dies (or is knocked out) then Tom cries out "Holy Pug in a Pizza Box!" Hellucard then is shown in a puddle of blood (with SFX). Future Edd enters and says "What made you think that your future self would not know where his past self would be hiding?" and Tom says "What?" then Edd asks his future self, "Then how come it took you so long to find us?", which Future Edd snaps at him "Shut up, now prepare to die!" and then Tom asks how would they know he's really Edd and he reveals he has Edd's lucky can from earlier and a flashback drawn in a different style shows how Edd got it in the first place. Edd claims that killing him would cause a paradox, as his future self pulls the trigger, and the future Edd claims that only happens in the movies and a YouTube Poop-esque scene is shown where an unknown person watches it and causes an error in his computer. It cuts back to an alienated future Edd until Edd opens a gallon of Coke, spraying all over the future Edd. They espace and future Edd decides he needs reinforcements and he accidentally goes to the first Zombeh episode where Matt calls for help but Future Edd goes back, where he could have altered the entire series just by saving Matt. At this moment, a future Tom and Matt arrive and Tom says say "Jeez i hope Edd doesnt change anything" then future Matts face changes and Future Matt says Edd's a dead man and then Future Tom says "I hope past Edd has enough sense to hide" and then they look around the corner where a distracted Edd is looking at TVs. Then Future Edd returns with a early English Edd, Medieval Edd, Julius Caesar-like Edd, and a caveman Edd, who run away while seeing what their inventions or items in their time altered. A Future Edd asks how this plan could get any worse, with the entrance of Future Tom and Matt, and Future Edd tries to kill Edd himself, which Edd hits him with Susan Future Tom fires a laser at Future Edd, who ducks, and Edd reflects the laser with Matt's picture, which destroys a streetlight, killing Future Matt, Future Tom, and Tom, leaving it Future Edd and Edd to get the time machine and they crash into each other, putting it in Matt's hands. Edd tells Matt to use it to save them, but Matt changes landmarks into himself, where he becomes king and changes history, making Edd go, "I hate-- (Matt changes history and their TV is changed to a picture of "King" Matt) LOVE MATT!!" Eddsworld = AWESOME!, everyone should watch it......... Characters *Edd *Tom *Matt *Tord (Uncredited/Voiced by Alex Labbe) *Future Edd *Future Tom *Future Matt Triva References *Future Edd takes his time machine to when Matt got his arm bitten off by a zombeh in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *Future Tom claims that the laser he took to the face caused cancer, a reference to Zanta Claws II. *When Future Edd is at the house door, he says, "Broccoli", which is a quote reference from Hello Hellhole, when Edd shouted "Broccoli" when entering, and leaving, the Hellevator. *The Mega Escape Plan 4, consisting of Edd, Tom, & Matt riding Go-Carts while wearing 3-D glasses is a reference from the car skit in Random Bits. *Tom's Bass, Susan, is seen again, but all patched up. This is a reference to Ruined where Edd played around with it and used it to kill a spider. *In the end, when Edd and Tom are watching Matt on TV, one can see a red and blue DVD under the TV, those are the same DVDs that appeared under Edd's TV in Xmas Day. *The sunglasses on Future Edd is a reference to the Terminator along with the begining when Future Edd comes out of a glowing blue ball. *There are references to the British Science Fiction programe 'Doctor Who'. One is when Edd, Tom and Matt are running from Future Edd, the Tardis can be seen in the Background. Another is when Edd pulls out Matt's picture to block the Laser blast, the words 'Bad Wolf' are Graffitied on the wall behind them. *The title is a reference to WTF (What the F***). Notes *Edd has a Tomee Bear on his shelf while he looks for things. *Hellucard makes a cameo, after his brief appearance in Spares and Climate Change. *Paul, from recent flashes, makes a cameo behind the three at the diner. *Future Edd takes his time machine to the first Eddsworld Zombeh Attack from 2005. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *Tord makes a cameo appearance when Future Edd went back in time to Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. *This is the first time live action is seen. *The health review in the diner is rated F. *The sign in the dinner says "Welcome to Bob's Dinner, we promise not to eat your heart." *The watch like time machine Future Edd is wearing says "TIMEWALKERthinglite", "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN", and "KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN AND DRUNKS." *Edd's past lives/ancestors are called: 1) Eddins from the Victorian times, 2) Sir Edd from the Bronze ages, 3) Eddeaus from the Roman empire, and 4) Edg from the stone age. *When Future Edd confronts Edd with his "Army of Mes", there is a shop behind him called "Buy My Stuff Plz". *Coke was acutally found out to contain a drug in it. So, the theory could be that they never took it out and never gave them a second chance. *Unlike the real Windows® blue screen of death, this blue screen of death's text has been edited to read, "Oh my god, your computer has gone psycho and destroyed thousands of the homes of the people that live inside your computer. Much like the vikings they have savaged the land inside your unreadable and destroyed what little they have left in their imaginary lives. This﻿ truly is doomsday for them all." "JUST KIDDING!" Quotes Tom says "Holy Pug In A Pizza Box!" Goofs *When Edd, Matt, and Tom first see future Edd, Matt states he "Kinda looked like Edd with a beard." Edd counter-argues saying "Only Tom can grow a beard," however, when the scene cuts to Tom, he has a mustache, not a beard. *When Future Edd is chasing Edd, Tom, and Matt, during close ups of Future Edd's gun charging to fire, the light is focusing on one (stationary) spot on the screen instead of coming from the tip of the (shaking) gun. Also, when the laser fires, the laser shoots straight forward, despite the gun tilting back due to the recoil. * In the diner scene, when the salt and pepper shakers are seen with the salt in the pepper shaker and vise versa, a portion of the salt inside the pepper shaker is colored as pepper. * When Future Edd puts his sunglasses on while saying "Prepare to die", the back part of his sunglasses overlaps his ear. In the next shot, it's behind his ear. * When Edd ask his future self, "B-but w-w-won't this create some kind of paradox or something?!", Future Edd says "Don't be stupid", but the subtitles for Future Edd's line says, "Don't be silly". *Edd orders 2 gallons of Coca-Cola, but the waitress comes back with 3'' gallons of Coca-Cola. *When Edd, Tom, & Matt escape from the diner, you see Matt, Edd, then Tom drive by quickly in that order, but when Future Edd leaves the diner and sees the guys driving off in the distance, Tom is nowhere to be seen. *When Future Edd leaves the diner, he is saturated with Coca-Cola, but in the next shot, where he says, "This is gonna be harder than I thought", he dry as a bone, with no trace of ever being soaked with Coca-Cola. *When Edd says "I'm distracted", the commercial he's watching says "Cola with Bacon" with the word Cola written diagonally on the can. In This World of Edd; however, when Edd watched the same commercial for the first time, it said "''Coca-Cola with Bacon", with the words Coca-Cola written verically on the can. *The guy was watching WTFuture on an iMac. However, when an error occured, the blue screen of death came out. The blue screen of death only appears when an error occurs on Windows®. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwLNu5MHXFs Category:Charcters loves Category:Addictions Category:Episodes